Despair's hope
by pantherxii
Summary: A AU story that focuses on the warriors of hope that takes place after the hope side of Dangan ronpa 3 so there will be spoilers more of the summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Hell and welcome to Despair's hope which focuses on Monaca Towa and Nagisa Shingetsu from Dangan ronpa: another episode which it takes place a few years from Dangan ronpa 3's hope side so spoilers for people that didn't watch it but let's get to the chapter.

Nagisa Shingetsu which is now sixteen years old and 5.7 feet tall along with short blue hair that has two cowlicks that almost look like cat ears while wearing a blue shirt, gray plaid pants and jacket is walking down a street in Towa city near Hope's peak academy. "Nagisa!" A female voice yells to reveal a girl that's also sixteen years old and 5.5 feet tall along with very long pink hair that's in pigtails while wearing a pink headband with horns, a frilled white shirt and a black skirt is running towards Nagisa.

"What is it Kotoko?" Nagisa asks as the girl finally catches up to him and stops for a quick behavior before getting ready to speak. "Well class is about to start and the headmaster wanted me to come get you which I remember seeing you around here staring at the sky so I came instead of the other two." Kotoko explains "thanks." Nagisa says as he looks at the sky one last time before he starts walking to Hope's peak academy with Kotoko quickly walking next to him.

"So why have you been distant from the group?" Kotoko asks "I've been thinking of the past is all." Nagisa answers "you're thinking about her aren't you?" Kotoko asks as she looks at the blue haired prodigy with a worried look. "Don't worry about it Kotoko its not anything important anymore, she left and there was nothing we could do to stop her." Nagisa answers as he clenches his left fist while speaking to show that he wished he could've stopped Monaca from leaving.

The two arrives at Hope's peak academy with the two quickly stopping so they can finish up their conversation before they get to class. "Well I'll see you inside." Kotoko says before walking inside as they both not notice a van being carried by Monokumas putting it on the ground as Nagisa waves at Kotoko. Nagisa goes to enter the school but is stopped by two arms wrapping around his upper body making his face go red as he tries to think of why he's being hugged. "It's been a while Nagisa." A soft slight high pitch voice says to reveal a sixteen year old girl that's 5.6 feet tall along with slightly long green hair that's being held up by a red ribbon while wearing a knee high black dress that has a decal of a pelvis and a spine on the back and bandages around her legs as she pushes herself against Nagisa's back with a smile.

"Monaca?" Nagisa asks as he finally turns to look at her while the girl lets go of him still smiling making Nagisa slightly scared as he remembers what she did to him and the others. "Yep it's me Monaca, I hope you missed me." Monaca answers saying the word hope as quick as possible while she looks at Nagisa which looks at how much she looks a little different as he recalls her trying to be another Junko.

"but I thought you were trying to be Junko and what happened to you being in space and what about your legs?" Nagisa asks "simple I was bored and let's just say I'm a quick healer and I honestly missed you and the other warriors of hope." Monaca answers as she sees Kotoko walking out of the school to go get Nagisa again but stops at the sight of Monaca. "Nagisa get inside I'll go let the headmaster know of this." Kotoko commands before running back into Hope's peak as Nagisa starts to walk inside but again Monaca stops him this time by grabbing Nagisa's hand.

"Does Nagisa hate Monaca now?" Monaca asks as she looks like she's about to cry making Nagisa think of what to say. "No I don't hate you it's just I don't know what to to think you of anymore." Nagisa answers as Kotoko comes back outside but this time with Makoto next to her as they both see Monaca which gets closer to Nagisa slightly feigning fear of Makoto. "Nagisa get to your class miss Kirigiri is waiting for you two." Makoto commands as Nagisa nods and gently pushes Monaca away as he follows Kotoko inside Hope's peak academy with Monaca taking a step back.

"I don't know what you're planning but leave them out of it and just go." Makoto says "I'm not planning anything I was just bored in space so I came back here to see if I can find something interesting here naegi, so I'm not leaving." Monaca explains as Makoto makes a long sigh before nodding as he gestures to the school and Monaca. "Then come on in and I'll show you the new Hope's peak and then you can tell me that you're looking for something interesting." Makoto says as he leads Monaca inside while she looks at Makoto noticing the slight difference in his personality.

The two arrive at a classroom to see Kyoko inside taking a quick attendance to also reveal Nagisa and Kotoko inside talking to each other as Monaca looks inside hoping that this will be interesting. Makoto and Monaca enters the classroom getting everyone's attention as four of the looks are looks of fear or nervous. "What is it headmaster?" Kyoko asks "I have a new student for you her name is Monaca Towa but don't worry she's safe she'll do nothing bad and I'll make sure of that." Makoto explains as Kyoko nods before gesturing Monaca a desk that coincidentally is right next to Nagisa making her smile before sitting next to Nagisa which tries not looking at her as his face turns a light red. "Now I'll let you get back to work." Makoto says before leaving the classroom as Nagisa tries to resume his conversation as Monaca looks at the two carefully before grabbing Nagisa's hand making his face become a more brighter red.

And that's the end of the first chapter of Despair's hope and before I officially end this chapter there will be a SYOC in this so in the review if you want go ahead and submit your oc but it can't be a ultimate actor, athlete, artist, or scholar since those will be the warriors of hope's ultimates and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2 of Despair's hope letting you guys know now that there might be some appearances of the dangan ronpa 2 cast since they have been in the same situation as the warriors of hope by being used by Junko Enoshima now let the chapter begin.

After class, Nagisa gets ready to leave the classroom before a 5.6 feet tall man around his age that has gray eyes and short light brown hair while wearing a brown dress shirt and orange brown pants stops Nagisa by grabbing his arm. "Hey do you want me to stay at your house because Monaca is back?" The man asks "no I'm fine Jataro don't worry about it I don't think she'll do anything." Nagisa answers "alright buy if something happens just come get me and I'll deal with her we're friends anyways so I'm here to help and so is Masaru and Kotoko." Jataro explains as Nagisa nods before he finally leaves the classroom with Monaca after waving at his friends.

Nagisa leaves the school with Monaca standing next to him as they see a 5.7 feet tall man around their age that has tan skin, red hair and blue eyes while wearing white headphones, a red and black stripes shirt, blue pants and a white tank top with the number 10 on the back runs up to the two. "What is it Masaru?" Nagisa asks "Kotoko just wanted me to tell you to be careful and to get to class tomorrow she honestly seems to worry about you more than anyone else and i think it might be because of the girl with you." Masaru explains"alright I'll see you tomorrow." Nagisa says as he waves again before he continues to walk away with Monaca trying to catch up.

Nagisa arrives at his home while getting his key from his pocket before Monaca shakes his arm and points at the door which is open a bit. "This is a bad time for him to be around." Nagisa mutters as he gets to the door to hear grunting inside so he hangs his head low getting Monaca's attention. "What's wrong Nagisa?" Monaca asks "I guess you can call him my roommate decided to pay me a visit." Nagisa answers as they walk into what looks like a living room to see Kazuichi soda working on a piece of machinery before he notices the two walking in.

"Hello Nagisa and girl I've never met." Kazuichi greets "Monaca this is Kazuichi soda, ultimate mechanic and ultimate Despair, Kazuichi this is Monaca Towa." Nagisa says "so you're the one that made those crude versions of Monokuma no wander they were so easy to destroy km the past but it's nice to meet you." Monaca explains "what do you mean by that?" Kazuichi asks "my father's factory created the original Monokuma orders from Junko herself." Monaca answers with a smile making Kazuichi shrug as Nagisa looks at the two kind of embarrassed at this conversation. "So Kazuichi what are you doing here?" Nagisa asks getting Kazuichi's attention as he stops working to look at the blue haired kid.

"Oh, well things back at jabberwock island Sonia not noticing me got me feeling sad and things just got boring so I decide to come by for a few days like I now and then do." Kazuichi explains as he faintly smiles before Monaca notices a photo of the 77th class and the warriors of hope standing at jabberwock island with smiles. "What's that?" Monaca asks "well about half a year ago Naegi introduced my class to the warriors of hope that day will always be memorable to ever mainly me since it was funny to see Naegi almost a grown man being taught by a woman to use a camera correctly." Kazuichi explains as he lets out a laugh while Nagisa smiles showing that it was apparently a good memory making Monaca touch her chest feeling what seems to be sadness since she wasn't there.

"Is something wrong Monaca?" Nagisa asks in a worried tone as Monaca looks at him with a slight grim look on her face. "I just feel like I could've been there if I didn't leave or act so emotionless when I was younger." Monaca answers as Kazuichi looks at the two before he sees Nagisa getting a little closer to Monaca to show his concern. "Hey it's alright you're here now and that's all that matters and also we're friends anyways." Nagisa answers "how can you still want to be friends with me after what I put you through when we were younger?" Monaca asks as they both see tears starting to form and drip down Monaca's face to show that she's genuinely upset.

"Because I don't hold anyone responsible I've been trying to help you by getting help so you could try to stop following Junko and that's why when the last killing game happened that we thought you were behind it." Nagisa explains making Kazuichi stand up and walk out of the room trying not to get involved in what's going on between the two. "I don't deserve your kindness." Monaca says "you're wrong you need kindness and someone to care about you." Nagisa explains "do you care about Monaca?" Monaca asks making Nagisa's face turn a light red as Monaca looks at him curiously before he starts to speak.

"I might care about you but it might only pnly as frends i don't know just yet." Nagisa answers making Monaca hug him as he continues to blush while he feels her body up against his before Monaca lets go to reveal that she looks a little happy from hugging him. "So Monaca how long do you think you're going to be around?" Nagisa asks "I don't think I'm going to get bored anytime soon if I stay near you so maybe for a bit of time." Monaca answers as Kazuichi returns back in the room as Monaca sits next to Nagisa which is sitting down while showing her the photo and telling her everyone's names and titles of what ultimate they are.

And that is the end of chapter 2 if you enjoyed it leave some feedback if you're confused about the SYOC its just in case if I actually use the warriors of hope's class is all and now I'll see you in the next chapter goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

I know its been a bit of time since the last one but welcome back to Despair's hope which I will try to get more chapters out more frequent and these new ones will be more longer. so in the comment/review section tell me your opinion on what I should do more for this or less of now to the chapter.

The next day, Nagisa wakes up in bed to feel something laying in front of him making him rub his eyes to see a certain green haired girl making him jump out of bed with his face beet red waking Monaca up as she looks at him half awake beginning to giggle at him. "I don't know why you decide to sleep in my bed, but let me know next time so this doesn't happen." Nagisa says as he walks over to a closet wearing white pants and a short sleeve blue shit while looking through the closet for something to wear ending up with a similar outfit that he was wearing yesterday.

"Sorry Nagisa, Monaca just didn't want to be alone last night." Monaca apologizes as she gets out of the bed making her lightly wince from her still bandaged legs rubbing against the bed as she looks back at him with a smile. "just meet me in the living room, I want to go talk to Kazuichi." Nagisa announces before leaving the bedroom and walks to another one and opens the door. Inside Nagisa sees Kazuichi laying on a bed with his beanie discarded and his jumpsuit's sleeves off with a wrench in hand and machinery scattered all over the bed with him asleep.

"Hey Kazuichi I want to ask you a question!" Nagisa yells waking the mechanic up and look t the younger male while sitting up and readjusting his jumpsuit, "go ahead ask away." Kazuichi replies before noticing a look in Nagisa's eyes knowing that he's probably going to ask something to do with his past before Jabberwock island about that woman. "Do you think we can trust Monaca I want to, but can we even though she was practically Junko's protégé?" Nagisa asks almost on the verge of tears from talking about Monaca like this as Soda look at him with wide eyes shocked. "I'm not the best to ask this, but it depends if she still believes in despair to the same extent as Junko." Kazuichi explains while getting out of bed with his concern visible about the young blue haired kid.

"okay, I'm going to get ready for school I'll see you later and I will help you with getting a girlfriend or something in return." Nagisa playfully says making Kazuichi almost grab the kid who leaves the bedroom with a smirk. "Sonia is all I need!" Kazuichi screams while the door closes leaving an angry Kazuichi alone as Nagisa laughs at the mechanic wile walking towards the living room. Nagisa sees Monaca waiting turning his face pale white to see her left leg fully unbandage to reveal fresh black bruises lining up her leg making her gasp from her hand touching it and noticing Nagisa making her bandage it back up trying to leave the house quickly. "Hey, what was that?" Nagisa asks, "nothing to make Nagisa worry about Monaca." Monaca answers as she leaves heading for the school making Nagisa feel sore while trying to follow her now fully worried about she's been up to or why she decided to come back.

throughout the whole school day Monaca acted like the whole bruise thing didn't happen leaving Nagisa more confused and worried as he finishes up class to only be stopped by Kotoko who stares at him quite angrily. "Nagisa, she's not good for you she's just using you!" Kotoko yells making Nagis push her to the ground getting Masaru and Jataro's attention. "Listen here, no more talking about Monaca like that she's different than before so give her a chance." Nagisa scolds hoping that Monaca is outside waiting for him to walk her home.

"now I'm going to go just remember this." Nagisa adds as he leaves the class to see Monaca waiting down the hall with Kazuichi who looks like he just got done talking to Makoto since the first ultimate hope is walking down the hall clearly doing something. "what are you doing here?" Nagisa asks, "I think i'm going to stay for a while so I decided to become a teacher to help keep an eye on you kids." Kazuichi answers while flashing a smile with Monaca just softly hugging Nagisa who turns red from the touch as she looks at him with a smile. "Monaca we need to talk later." Nagisa says casually before slipping out of Monaca's grip and walks over to Kazuichi.

"What is it kid?" Kazuichi asks, "follow me outside I want to talk, and Monaca can we meet you back home." Nsgisa answers making Monaca puff her cheeks out in a pouting position but stops when Nagisa starts to move. "I guess, I'll see you later Nagisa." Monaca eventually replies with a bad feeling as she watches the two walk out of the academy to talk.

Kazuichi is walking next to Nagisa who begins to regret making Monaca walk home alone but stops himself from feeling too bad. "So what is it you want to talk about?" Kazuichi asks, "its about Monaca, this morning I saw her with the bandages off one leg and on it were bruises ones that looked recent and I don't know what to think about it." Nagisa explains as they start walking with Kazuichi nodding to show that he understands.

"If you need I'll contact Tsumiki to check on her, it sounds like it could've been self harm or anything else but knowing somewhat of her past it could have been the former." Kazuichi responds making Nagisa feel a bit more bad as Kazuichi puts a hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "Hey don't worry we'll make sure she safe and fine." Kazuichi reassures him while a bad feeling starts to go through his body as they reach home to see no signs of Monaca so they walk in to see no Monaca making Nagisa's skin go cold.

Not long after the two left, Monaca waves bye at them and starts walking her own way not noticing the three walking behind her. "Now Masaru!" A female voice commands as Monaca falls to the ground while they're outside to see Masaru standing behind her angrily with Jataro and Kotoko. "Now look who we got here, the deceiver." Masaru announces as he walks up to her and grabs one of her legs making Monaca panic a bit but not before Kotoko grab her arms.

"Nagisa won't be happy, what are you going to do to her?" Jataro asks clearly not wanting a part of this making Masaru chuckle. "This is for his own good, I'm going to break her legs the ones she told everyone before that they already were." Masaru explains as he starts to bend Monaca's leg making her scream so Jataro runs off to go get someone to help. Monaca tries to get away but she feels Kotoko tightening her grip as Masaru starts to bend her leg more feeling something begin to snap making Monaca cry and scream in pain not noticing Jataro coming back with someone after two minutes to see blood start to drip from her leg. "Hey, Jataro here told Ibuki that you are picking on someone." A female voice says to reveal Ibuki Mioda standing next to Jataro making the two stop with Monaca continuing to cry in pain as the blood seeps through her bandage.

"Jataro go tell the headmaster Ibuki shall help the girl." Ibuki commands making Jataro run off to go get Makoto as Ibuki scoops Monaca up into her arms feeling the girl shake in pain as she looks at the musician with pleading eyes. "Please get me to Nagisa don't worry about my wound." Monaca pleads making Ibuki faintly nod as she starts moving remembering where Nagisa lives. "I'll get you there, but i would be yelling if i were to say i won't care about what just happened." Ibuki softly says as she starts moving a little faster seeing the young Towa holding her bloodied leg wincing in pain and cries out for a minute with hot tears dripping from her eyes while she holds onto Ibuki tightly.

After a few minutes, Ibuki finally arrives at the house and heads inside to see a worried Nagisa being consoled by Kazuichi befor Ibuki decides to get their attention by walking over to them to see Nagisa begin to worry more as Kazuichi looks over at her with a faint smile. "Thanks Ibuki, but what happened and why are you here shouldn't you be playing your music over at the island?" Kazuichi asks as Ibuki puts her on a couch to see Nagisa panicking and running off to get an ice pack from the kitchen leaving the three ex despairs alone in the room. "I would say its because i'm bored but we both know that would be a lie, no honestly i'm worried about you since you ran away after Sonia just kept being selfish as usual." Ibuki answers with a friendly smile but sees Kazuichi unwrapping the bandages off of Monaca with her trying to weakly stop him only to see the bandages fall to the ground leaving the two surprised and Kazuichi feeling his stomach jumping up his throat not able to contradict Ibuki.

before the two is Ibuki's bruised legs with the bruises wide open on the injured leg with blood seeping everywhere her leg is with Nagisa walking in with an ice pack and puts it on her leg trying his best to ignore the bruises and blood with Ibuki grabbing Kazuichi by the shoulder softly. "come on, we should leave them be and possibly contact Tsumiki." Ibuki whispers as she goes outside with Kazuichi who follows her quietly until they get outside and then looks at Ibuki in a light hostile way before Ibuki closes the door behind them and sits on the grass near the house.

"You take back what you said about Sonia, she's not selfish she just truly despises me but one day she could change how she sees me." Kazuichi tries to argue making Ibuki stand up and smack him lightly but still effective with her ending up grabbing Kazuichi roughly by the shoulders. "Y-You idiot you're waiting for a day that will never come so just abandon it!" Ibuki yells trying to put sense into him just to see him standing there trying not to listen.

Monaca tries to sit up but Nagisa stops her and lays her back down gently with Nagisa holding the isce pack up to her leg knowing it won't help much but he doesn't know much to do. "Who did this and why?" Nagisa asks clearly enraged at what happened as he feels her bloody and bruised leg trying to calm down. "M-Masaru and Kotoko hurt poor little Monaca and said its because of how I'm still evil and just deceiving you but I'm not Monaca promises." Monaca explains making Nagisa feel her other bruised leg not hearing the door open.

"Fine but if you really care and not deceiving me then explain how you got these bruises." Nagisa begs as Ibuki pokes her head in trying to be quiet with an angry Kazuichi standing behind her. "I got bored, started to lose the feel of despair so I started to harm myself to induce more despair then I decides to come back to try to abandon despair, Monaca is very sorry about it." Monaca explains making Ibuki walk in now looking more sympathetic before sitting next to the couch and holds her hand.

"Hey its okay kid, Ibuki will help you get through this Ibuki went through a despair phase as well." Ibuki says while Kazuichi leans in the doorway calmly before Monaca starts to giggle with Nagisa deciding its time to walk to his room.

And that's the end of this chapter, its good to be back working on this so a question to get you involved if you want let me know if you want Kazuichi and Ibuki to be a thing and if you want to see more of them. Me myself they're minor characters in this story but a little important so tell me your opinion and the moment you see this chapter I will be working on the next one and it should be ready either the next day this one is posted or the one after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome back to Despair's hope which i originally wanted to redo but I decided to get back to this and continue it once more. please comment on this chapter since i would love to hear feedback nevertheless on a old story i've been trying to update but keep forgetting to. I will now let you get to the chapter please enjoy it.

The next day, Nagisa finds himself sitting outside as Tsumiki looks at Monaca thinking it would be best if he wasn't in there getting emotional about it. Nagisa stands up ready to confront Masaru about what happened to Monaca but stops when Kazuichi grabs his shoulder.

"Monaca is recovering Tsumiki cleaned and fixed up the injuries. What are you going to do Nagisa, are you going to see her or are you busy?" Kazuichi asks making Nagisa soften under Kazuichi's touch as the two walk inside to see Tsumiki telling Ibuki what to do about Monaca in her current state before leaving.

Ibuki sits next to Monaca as she looks over at Kazuichi who looks away making Ibuki wince a tiny bit before Nagisa walks over to see Monaca now resting with a small smile. "Nagisa are you upset with Monaca?" Monaca asks making Nagisa fall to his knees feeling more weak than ever as he grabs her hand and begins to tear up.

"No I am not upset with you, but about what they did to you and what you did to yourself that is all." Nagisa explains almost sobbing the whole time making Kazuichi leave for his bedroom and Nagisa stands up ready to confront Masaru not caring about his 'friends' anymore for what they did to Monaca.

Nagisa heads towards the school to finally find Masaru walking past towards his home with Nagisa quickly grabbing Masaru by the arm and twisting it. "What are you doing Nagisa?" Masaru cries out with Nagisa pushung Masaru into an alley darkening his expression while Masaru tries to back up.

"I bet that's what Monaca asked before you started to hurt her!" Nagisa yells before striking Masaru sending the red head to the ground dazed and terrified with neither of them aware of them being watched from someone hiding.

Kazuichi is in his room now looking through a computer wandering if Junko was actually working alone, he looks up to see Ibuki enter the room concerned for him. "I know its not the right time to bring this up but imI'm staying to watch Monaca and you can't be complaining about Sophia due to her one not worth it and two not healthy at least not around Monaca." Ibuki explains making Kazuichi get up and walks over to Ibuki emotionless before pushing her up against a wall with anger.

"Listen here, you just focus on yourself and Monaca or you can leave, there is no reason for you to worry or insult me!" Kazuichi yells as he feels Ibuki now breaking down in his arms before shoving him away with tears in her eyes.

"Fine you're right Monaca is more important..." Ibuki reluctantly agrees before leaving the room letting Kazuichi sit back down grabbing some metal tinkering out of anger. Ibuki walks out of the room and ends up in the living room with Monaca setting up a movie for the two to watch at the moment.

"Ibuki are you alright?" Monaca asks with Ibuki ignoring the question and sits down with the younger girl and starts up the movie feeling nothing but sadness and almost despair with Monaca hugging her to show her compassion.

I am sorry for the shortness but I didn't know how to continue this chapter I had in the works for a bit of time so if you want me to continue it I would like some comments since I'm not sure if I will without any reason to. Besides that I'm probably going to make a few more stories similar to this one alongside my killing game one so you can look forward to that.


End file.
